Help, I've Fallen For an Angel! Literally!
by MysticMewtwo
Summary: Yōsei is a Celestrian, also the Guardian of Angel Falls, but what happens when she is sent down to earth by a tremendous, world changing earthquake, with no proof of her ever being so? What happens when more or less all men's gazes are on her? And how does she react when she meets a warrior boy called Senshi, who knows nothing about his past? Read on to find out!
1. All eyes on Yōsei!

**Dragon Quest IX: Help, I've Fallen For an Angel! Literally!**

Summary: Yōsei is a Celestrian, also the Guardian of Angel Falls, but what happens when she is sent down to earth by a tremendous, world changing earthquake, with no proof of her ever being so? What happens when more or less all men's gazes are on her? And how does she react when she meets a warrior boy called Senshi, who knows nothing about his past? Will love blossom, or will she get back to the observatory without ever have discovering love? Read on to find out for yourself.

**Yōsei****'s POV**

"Miss Traveller? Miss Traveller. Are you alright?" Spoke a soft, gentle voice. My head felt like there was a boulder placed inside, weighing my head down to the pillow. The sweet voice spoke again, but I'm not sure if it was to me directly.

"She's waking up! Hurry and get some water and medical herbs please." It spoke, but there were more voices.

"U-uh, yeah sure Erinn! But I don't see why you even bother with her. She's just a stranger."

"Don't say that, Ivor! You know as well as I do that she needed our help! Now go fetch them herbs!" She replied sternly. I heard the boy, presumably named Ivor, leave the premises and out of earshot as I groaned in pain and began to sit up. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear a feminine voice of surprise as I did so.

"Oh no, Miss Traveller! You mustn't get up just now. You're still hurt from the fall." She exclaimed. I turned my head as I opened my eyes, revealing my ruby red orbs.

"Wh... Where... Am I, Ma'am?" I questioned quietly. She simply smiled daintily and replied softly with,

"You're in Angel Falls, Miss. You fell from the top of Angel Fall's waterfall and hit your head really hard. You were out cold for a few days but I'm amazed at how fast you recovered!" I looked at her confusedly. I was a Celestrian, of course I would recover quick! Wait. How... Can she see me?! How though!? I panicked, quickly grabbing the back of my clothes in search of my wings, only to find nothing. I did the same with my head in order to find my halo, only to have the same result.

This girl, presumably Erinn from what I heard before, looked at me as if I had cat ears. A few seconds later, I could hear someone running up the stairs. When he swung the door open, his features appeared gruff and uncaring. He had blond hair with a small quiff at the front. His eyes were light blue and he wore purple attire.

"I'm back with your stupid medicinal herbs and-" He cut himself off as he stopped to stare at me. He looked at me like I was the most interesting thing in this small town. I gave him a confused look, wondering what he could find so interesting.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I asked to the young boy, presumably around my human age, sixteen to be exact. He shook his head and looked at me again, only this time to have soft, affectionate eyes. Was this guy for real?

"Well, hello there. Glad to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" He spoke smoothly. I raised a brow at his sudden change in attitude, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little though. Shouldn't be anything I can't handle." I replied confidently with a smirk. He stepped forward and kneeled down, handing me the medical herbs and the mug of water in a way that made it impossible for me to _not_ hold his hand, no matter how much I didn't want to. I tried pulling off my sweetest smile, gingerly chewing on the minty herb as I drank down the ice cold beverage. After a minute of silence, Ivor spoke up once again.

"So, uh... What's your name?" He asked as I swallowed the dry plant. I looked up at him with a slightly surprised expression on my face, as if to say _'What do you mean? How could you not know me!?'_

"M-my name?" I began. I swallowed, not knowing if they'd believe me. I cleared my throat and spoke quietly.

"My name... is... uhm..." I tried pulling off the old_ 'trying to remember my name' _trick.

"Yō... Yōsei? Y-yeah, that's it. It's Yōsei." I stuttered, hoping they'd believe me. I wasn't lying or anything, but I don't think they'd believe me if I said 'Yeah, I'm Yōsei, Guardian of this place!' now would they? When I looked back up to face them, Erinn's face was a look of joy and shock, so she must've heard of me.

"Oh my! You have the same name as our dear guardian! This truly is amazing!" She cried as she jumped in joy. _She certainly has heard of me. I can be thankful for that._ I turned to Ivor, only to have him give me a look of _Yeah right!_ I could see he didn't believe me.

"Well, I feel a lot better, I think I'll take a long walk." I said. No one seemed to object, so I hopped out of the bed and travelled down the stairs. I could hear someone following, but decided to ignore it.

I opened the wooden door and stepped outside. I began to walk over to where my statue resided, so I could pray for my safe return to the Observatory soon. I hope they're all alright. Ah, there it is, right next to the waterfall. I trudged over to the stone statue when I noticed somebody already praying there.

I couldn't see his face, but he had blonde hair that stuck out in every direction and he wore chain mail armour. In his sheath he carried a copper sword. I could tell he was a warrior by just looking at him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, revealing burgundy red ones that shot towards my ruby ones from the corner of his eyes. His eyes widened in the same way Ivor's did as he continued to stare at me, slightly gawking. My stars, he looked like me. He was, and dare I say it, so handsome! I could feel a tint of scarlet dust my cheeks as we locked gazes. He stood and turned to face me as he drew a cross along his shoulders and forehead.

The redness in my cheeks grew as I began to observe his handsome and beautifully shaped face. Oh my, am I...? Hahah, no. I can't be. Celestrians can't fall in love. But why did I used to have this tugging feeling that strummed on my heartstrings every time I looked at my mentor, Aquila? I shrugged the thoughts out of my head and my red cheeks vanished as quickly as my thoughts while he cleared his throat.

"Hello." He said plainly.

* * *

**Senshi's POV**

I came to this little town in order to find answers from the guardian, Yōsei. How I wished they'd have sent an angel to help guide me. But what's this? It seems my prayers have been answered! There she stood with eyes of ruby and hair as golden as the sun. My stars, she's beautiful. I've never seen a more beautiful angel. I noticed I was gawking a bit so I closed my mouth, just in case this angel thought I was beginning to swoon over her, not that I wasn't though, I'll admit.

"Hello." I said plainly. _Was that all I was able to say to this goddess?!_ I thought as I mentally kicked myself.

"O-oh, hello..." She stuttered. She gazed at me with those beautiful ruby orbs. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was so delectable! And she looked so cute with that dreamy expression on her face. Before I knew it, she spoke again.

"I haven't seen you around my vill- Err, I mean this place... T-then again, I hadn't been here much when I first encountered this place." She spoke kindly. She spoke so formally, like she was of royal blood. Unlike me, I spoke rather normally, but my thoughts portray otherwise.

"I guess. I think this is my first time here, I came to pray to the Guardian of this place. You don't happen to have seen me before or anything?" I asked her politely. Despite talking to such a celestial maiden, I was still confused as hell. I _needed_ answers.

"No, I'm sorry. I would have noticed you if I had met you previously. I never forget faces." She replied sadly. I felt a pang in my heart. Still no one I have asked has seen me around.

"But," I heard her speak up. I looked up to her, hoping she could help even just a little.

"I-if you want, I could help. You see I've nowhere to go, it would be a benefit for us both if we travel together. I could help you find whatever answers you're looking for, while you help me... Uhm... Hmm... Oh... OH! You could help me get more information about Celestrians and the Observatory!" She exclaimed. Her face showed confidence, but I could see there was probably something she wasn't telling me. I wonder what it is. I shook the thought from my head and smirked at her.

"Sounds like a deal." I said, the smirk still engraved on my face. I was so happy to have someone to help me. As far as I know, everyone I had met would give me the cold shoulder when I ask for answers.

"I'm Senshi, by the way." I said casually. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"I'm... Yôsei..." She replied sweetly. _Yôsei... What a beautiful name..._ I thought to myself.

"Well, we better head off if we want to get to the next town by sunset." I informed her. She looked up, nodding gently as we began to walk out of angel falls.

Our next destination is Stornway, The Castle Town. I can't wait, I can finally find some answers. I turned to Yôsei, looking her up and down. She certainly is strange, but I know there's a reason. Because there's something she's not telling. Hopefully, I'll find out eventually...

End Of Chapter

* * *

**Hey Guys! I know I have been inactive for a short time... okay maybe about 3-5 months but I'M BACK! I promise I'll try post a new chapter of this at least once a month! If I don't you may hit me with a Kishin Asura. This is my new Dragon Quest IX Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. **

**FYI- The Characters are based on my in-game team. I have three, Yôsei, Senshi and Tayori. Yôsei is me, Senshi is my Warrior and Tayori is my Thief. I will update sooner or later.**

**BTW I'm still LemonLimeIceCream, but I wanted to change my Pen Name to MysticMewtwo. Enjoy this while it lasts, Bye!**


	2. A New Member to our Merry Group

**Help, I've Fallen for an Angel! Literally! Ch. 2**

**Chapter 2: Our Pasts.**

* * *

"Hey, Senshi?" Yōsei asked questioningly as they walked on the plains to Stornway. Senshi turned to the blonde with a small smile on his face.

"Hmm?" He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Tell me about your past." She asked dearly. He looked at her, his face contorted into one of deep thought. He sighed and turned back to the girl.

"Listen, I don't know anything about my past. That earthquake that happened the other day made me fall and hurt my head, knocking me unconcious for three days. When I woke up, that's all I could remember. I can't remember anything after that." He sighed. Yōsei turned her head away from him, suddenly finding the ground more interesting. They stayed in that awkward silence for a few minutes until Senshi finally spoke up.

"So, Yōsei-san. What about you? I noticed you have the same name as Angel Falls' Guardian, so it sounds like you have a story. Tell me about _your_ past." He asked politely. She turned and looked to him once again, her burgundy eyes boring into his. She sighed, but nontheless spoke up.

"Okay! Promise you won't tell anyone? No one needs to know who or what I am, okay, Senshi-kun?" She asked, holding out her pinkie as they continued to walk. Senshi looked at her hand, and held out his pinkie to grip hers, intertwining their pinkies together. She narrowed her eyes gently and smiled sweetly.

"Ahah, okay, you promised! You break this promise and I will bury you underneath Yggdrasil!" She exclaimed. The young warrior just stared at her, gulping and nodding his head as she smirked at him.

"Good, now... Where do I begin...?" She wondered.

"From the beginnning?" Senshi joked as Yōsei jokingly punched his shoulder. Before she could however, Senshi had already caught her fist, causing her to yelp loudly and

lose balance. The blonde girl fell to the ground, bringing the young warrior down with her. At that moment, the suns rays were postitioned to show how cute he thought Yōsei was. He could almost faintly see her wings and halo. He postitioned himself upright, allowing her to sit up, both with colourful, red, bashful faces.

"Well, I guess I'm a-"

"Look out!" An unknown voice spoke. There was a blur of dull colours and a flash of light as something slashed against the young warrior boy's chain mail, splitting the links that held it together. Senshi stumbled backwards, looking at his now unlinked armour, cursing to himself.

"Senshi-kun!" cried Yōsei. Senshi's face darted back up to where Yōsei now was, in the grip of a young boy, same age group as them both. Yōsei looked uneasy about the situation as she stared at the young man gripping her waist securely. He held a dagger, pointing it directly at Senshi, who had now stood up, preparing to draw his copper sword. The boy with the dagger leant down slowly to Yōsei's ear, whispering softly to her.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore..." He whispered to her. Yōsei scrunched up her face in confusion, wondering how Senshi could have hurt her. Then she realised, _he must've gotten the wrong idea when I pulled him down, _she thought.

"Woah, woah, woah!" exclaimed Yōsei, who had now pushed away her so-called _saviour._

"This is clearly a misunderstanding, Senshi didn't hurt me at all!" She cried, trying to settle the tension between the two boys, who were currently having a glare-off.Yōsei sweat dropped at this and tried to get their attention.

"Guys! Knock it off!" She shouted. They clearly weren't giving it up sooner than she expected. She then walked up to Senshi, giving him a good bonk on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He yelped. Senshi looked up to see a rather unimpressed Yōsei looking down at him, arms crossed and everything.

"Both of you knock it off!" She screamed at the dagger-weilding boy. "It's all a big misunderstanding!"

The boys grumbled but nontheless apologized, under their breath of course, and turned their gaze to the young blondette.

"Right," She huffed, relieved that the glare-off was over. "First things first, _Who are you!?" _Exclaimed Yōsei as she pointed at the dull haired boy. He blinked twice, then spoke up.

"Hyaahhh... I'm Tayori, Theif of Stornway..." He whispered shyly. He hid his face underneath his long bangs, as if not wanting her to look at him. She just stared at him blankly. However the longer she stared at him, the more shaky he appeared, especially with the purple lines on his head. Eventually, he whispered just loud enough for them to hear him.

"Please stop staring at me..." He spoke. She just gave him a confused look, continuing to stare at him.

"S-stop... S-st-star-r-rin'" He spoke a little louder. Yōsei lightly scrunched up her face, wondering what was wrong.

"Why?" She asked. Both boys stared at her, bewildered by her innocence. She looked at them both with the most innocent face they had ever seen, her big, gentle, ruby orbs boring into their very souls.

"What?" She asked confusedly. Obviously she wasn't catching on at all. The boys shook their heads, waving her off.

"Nevermind, Yōsei." Senshi spoke. _God dammit, why does she have to be so cute!? _He thought to himself.

_Wow... She's so cute... So innocent and naive, it's unbeliveable... _Tayori thought to himself.

"Well, ok then, Senshi-kun..." She obliged. Her curious expression turned to one of a happy seven year old as she wrapped her arms around her back, clasping her hands behind her back. She began to skip towards their destination. Tayori stared at her, mesmerized on how her golden locks bounced around her shoulders.

"Uhh... Yōsei-san, do you know where you're going?" Tayori asked. Suddenly Senshi turned to him, red orbs filled with agitation.

"I'm sure we'll endure fine!" He spat irritately as he turned his face away from the thief boy. The young blonde turned to him, a hurt expression on her eyes.

"Senshi-kun! Don't be so mean to Tayori-san!" She cried as she folded her arms across her arms. The warrior looked at her with an irritated expression before cocking his head upwards, showing he was more than pissed.

"Now, Tayori-san. Will you please lead us to Stornway?" Yōsei asked kindly. Both heads shot up, the thief boy's cheeks turning red.

"Y-yes! Of course Yōsei-san!" He cooed to the small blonde as he moved to walk next to her. She turned around, smiling and walking slower. Suddenly, Senshi reached out and grabbed the dark haired thief boy roughly and turned him to pull him to eye level.

"Listen here, you little Pixie-boy," He began as his face flushed with anger.

"I don't want you to touch her, flirt with her, call her 'San' OR seduce her. Do you _Understand!?" _He whispered, his words filled with venom and promise of fate worse than death. Although his words would be petrifying to any other weaker person, they didn't seem to phase Tayori one single bit. Instead, he simply smirked and spoke back.

"Hey, hey, who died and made you boss. Unless she has a name tag or some sort of identification that she's yours, she's fair game. Besides, I could tap that anytime I wished, Chainy." He retorted as he pointed his gaze to Yōsei's lower reigions. This made Senshi even more pissed. He drew his sword and pointed it to the boy's neck, who he had now dropped to the floor, his normally ruby red eyes darkening to a bubbling, blood red colour.

"You lech! I wear on the name of chivalry I will kill you if you even try to take her innocence! Watch your back, devil. I will be the one to protect her. No one else." He snapped as he withdrew his sword. For once, Tayori was actually scared of this blonde rival of his. He glared at the boy who was now catching up to the young angel. _Mark my words, you bastard. I will take her for myself. _The grounded boy vowed to himself.

"Taoyri-san!" A voice called from afar. His head rolled up to see the young woman waving to him.

"Come on! We need to get to Stornway as soon as possible!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. He smirked and got up, running to join them.

"Coming!" He shouted, as he slowed to walking pace to walk with the two blondes. Senshi sighed to himself as he wached Tayori and Yōsei engage in conversation. _This is gonna be a long trip._ He thought to himself. Then he turned to see Yōsei with her eyes connecting with his own red ones. She closed them and smiled daintily, showing a little bit of her crystal clean teeth. His cheeks dusted with a small blush as he smiled sincerely at her. _But, at least I get to spend it with her..._ he concluded as they walked up the rocky paths that slowly lead to the great castle town of Stornway.

_Yeah..._

_It will be great..._

_As long as she's there by my side..._

**Hey guys how's it going? Sorry, this chapter took so long. Kinda had writer's block. It wasn't fun. But to make it up to you, It's as long as I could make it! And technically it wasn't on a cliff hanger. Sorry if you want more, I'm just full of ideas! Well, see you in the next chapter! Also, I want to make a EdWin Oneshot too. I haven't got any ideas though for it. Help? Fanfic to come,**

**EdWin One-Shot**

**Next Chapter of Help, I've Fallen for an Angel, Literally!**

**Possible SoMa One-Shot**

**Possible EdWin Lemon (Starting to get motivated for juiciness again cuz I know how much you loved Thigh High Lemon ;D)**

**Once I complete/ kill of/ stop getting motivated to do this Fanfiction I might do a Ranma 1/2 Fanfic with one of my OC, but I can't do them both because I won't be able to stabilise it all.**

**Enjoy!**

**~MysticMewtwo**


	3. Introduction of Character

**Introduction of Characters**

* * *

**Name: **Yōsei Hogosha (Literally translates as Fairy Guardian)

**Pronunciation****: **Yo-say Hog- ow-sha

**Age: ** 17 Earth Years (1700 Observatory Years)

**Eye Colour: **Burgundy Red

**Species: **Celestrian/ Human

**Class: **Minstrel

**Appearance: **Long, Golden- Blonde Hair tied in a messy high ponytail, split side fringe (Right side), Medium Height, Pale Skin, Small Gentle Hands.

**Personality: **Kind, Gentle, Love of everything, Believes in second chances, Innocent, Naive, Childish (But Understanding), Doesn't judge a book by it's cover, Loves to help people, Usually oblivious to other's love interests.

**Love Interest: ** Senshi Yūkan'na

**Family: **Aquila (Teacher)

Apus Major (Fatherly Figure)

Yggdrasil (Guardian, God and Mother)

**Catchphrase/Favourite Saying(s): **An eye for and eye makes the whole world blind.

**Name:** Senshi Yūkan'na (Literally translates as Warrior Brave)

**Pronunciation: **Sen-she You-can-a

**Age: **18 Earth Years

**Eye Colour: **Ruby Red

**Species:** Human

**Class:** Warrior

**Appearance: **Spiky, Tousled Blonde Hair, Tall, Tan Skin, Strong Calloused Hands.

**Personality: **Stern, Protective, Always tries to be strong, Hides any weakness, Noble, Tends to fall in love quickly, resourceful.

**Love Interest: **Yōsei Hogosha

**Family: **Unknown (Due to recent Amnesia)

**Catchphrase/Favourite Saying(s): **Kill two birds with one stone.

**Name: **Tayori Taimuzu (Literally translates to New Times)

**Pronunciation: **Tay-or-ee Tie-Moo-zoo

**Age: **16 Earth Years

**Eye Colour: **Grey

**Species: **Human

**Class:** Experienced Thief

**Appearance: **Dark Chestnut Hair, Mid-length, Slightly over Medium- height, doesn't seem to smile a lot at all, Medium sized rough hands.

**Personality: **Shy, Mischievous, Kind when with the right person, Calm, Stealthy, Quiet.

**Love Interest: **Yōsei Hogosha

**Family: **All Deceased (Family Unknown)

**Catchphrase/Favourite Saying(s): **Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Waste not, want not.

**Name: **Jenny Gaki (Literally Translates into Jenny The Brat)

**Age: **18 Earth Years

**Eye Colour: **Lavender

**Species: **Human

**Class: **Mage

**Appearance: **Deep Magenta hair, Long hair let down straight, medium height, Tiny soft hands.

**Personality: **Spoilt, Always gets what she wants, Can be kind upon first impression, Forces people to do stuff, Selfish, Acts innocent with the one she loves, often is horrible to other girls (Mostly to the ones with the same love interest), Can gradually become kinder once stuck around for a long time.

**Love Interest: **Senshi Yūkan'na

**Family: **Kotona Kenmiena, co-toner Ken-me-na (Step-Brother, Which name Translates to Kotona The Sensible)

Kagame Ritorubitchi, Ka-ga-me Rit-or-oo-bit-chi (Sister, Which name Translates to Kagame The Little Bitch)

Shinesetsuna Hiyo, She-nay-set-soon-a He-yo(Mother, Which name Translates to Kind Soul)

Oganemochi Rokudenashi, Og-an-ay-mow-chee Row-coo-den-ash-ee (Father, Which name Translates to Filthy Rich Bastard)

**Catchphrase/Favourite Saying(s): **Anything is for sale if you just give a price, If you have money, you can do anything!

* * *

**Jenny will be in the next chapter! :D**


	4. Arriving in Stornway: Senshi's Fiancée?

**Help, I've Fallen for an Angel, Literally! **

**Chapter 3: One Little Bit- I mean No Good Troublemaker!**

**Hey guys sorry I forgot to mention Jenny is exactly like Shampoo from Ranma ½ but seriously more mean to** **Yōsei. Especially the Chinese thing. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter. I'll make it as long as I can :D!**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Ayah! Wow! So Cool!" Yōsei exclaimed as she gazed at the large town known as Stornway. Her eyes lit up brightly at the castle surrounding the background of it all. Senshi rolled his eyes and just walked ahead of her.

"I must explore this place!" She exclaimed before Senshi spoke up.

"Yeah well, we need to get to the inn before anything." Senshi informed the petite blonde. She turned to him pouting, her eyes as wide as a puppy's.

"Awwh, but Senshi-kun-" She began before the young warrior cut her off.

" Ah, ah, ah! No ifs no buts no coconuts!" He declared as he swivelled his finger in a circular motion before sauntering off to the large building near the front of the big castle city.

"Besides, it's nearly dusk. Most places will be closed by now." He continued as he dragged her over to the inn. Tayori gingerly opened the double doors leading to the large hall, but as they walked through they saw a young girl being harassed by some large men, with perverted looks on their faces. They continued to burden this girl, as she tried to ignore their alcohol filled breaths in her face. Just then one of the men reached up to touch the girl's lap, until a hand quickly smacked it away, thus grabbing the girl. The slapping hand belonged to no other than the young warrior Senshi, who had had enough just standing idly. He pulled the girl up, clutching her to his chest as the young pink headed girl stared wide eyed at his shredded chain mail and gripping his armour gently.

"You know, old men shouldn't come onto young girls. That's considered pedophoelia." The warrior spoke. The large men simply looked at eachother, then back at the boy. They simply laughed at him as the rest of Senshi's group came over to him, covering him if he needed the help, despite Tayori not looking as enthusiastic as Yōsei.

"Hey, butt out, Laddie." The man spoke in a thick Scottish accent, grinning at the merry trio that had now come to back up their large companion. The man soon noticed the young blonde standing behind the young warrior and the perverted grin returned upon his crooked features. Yōsei quickly noticed this and began to feel uneasy as he sauntered past the warrior fiercely, attempting to get to the innocent blonde.

"Hey there cutie~" he cooed with a lecherous tone covering his words. His alcohol filled breath surrounded Yōsei creeping into her nostrils, her natural reflexes kicking in, making her swiftly raise her hands to her mouth and gag sharply.

"Why do you loiter around with this weak little man eh, Lassie?" He asked her, staring intently on her face, before trailing his gaze downwards.

"Hey you lecherous fiend! Leave Yōsei alone!" Tayori scolded the large man, before pulling out his trusty dagger. The man stared at the dagger, then laughing and grabbing the sharp of the knife between his index and thumb. He wiped a mock stray tear from his eye as his laughing died down, gripping the dagger, roughly snapping it with ease. Both Yōsei and Tayori stared shocked at the dagger, Tayori with a pained expression. _M... My Father's dagger... Wh-what!? How could he have broke it with such ease, it was made out of reinforced platinum!?_ Tayori thought to himself before snapping out of his thoughts to tackle the man. The thief boy, however, was much slower, due to his lack of confidence without his precious weapon, and was smashed into the far end wall as the man's barbaric hands slammed into his side. Tayori collided with a wooden bookshelf, smashing it into pieces. Yōsei gasped, running over to him, a worried expression in her eyes.

"Tayori! Are you okay?" She cried, worried he may have hurt his spine. A grunt, then movement, Tayori was up in a sitting position.

"I-I'm fine, Yōsei. Let me handle this." He groaned as he cried in pain, trying to get up. She quickly grabbed his wrist, keeping him down. She scooted him so his back was leaning on the wall, then she stood up, glaring daggers at the large man.

"You! How dare you!" She shouted, eyes and words brimming with anger. She ran up to the man, kicking him in the face at almost inhuman speed. The man stared wide eyed at the blonde, before shooting across the room and into one of the wooden tables. Once again, it smashed upon impact, leaving the man unconcious as the other large men gawked at the girl's impossible strength. They squeaked like little girls, trying to get a good grip on their friend, before rushing out of the Inn.

"That was incredible!" A young woman praised them. She looked around her mid 30s, however she looked very young. Her hair was sapphire blue and wore it in a ponytail tied loosely at the end with a medium sized black ribbon. In other words, she was gorgeous. She walked up to Yōsei and gave her a good pat on the back, smiling widely at her.

"I've been tryin' to get ridda them pesky pervs ev'r since they hit up ol' Erinn's mam. They've been at it for ten years now." She exclaimed in a strange sort of redneck accent. Senshi smiled at Yōsei beofer turning to the pinkette that was still clinging to him.

"Excuse me, but did they hurt you?" He asked politely. She flinched, but looked up at the young warrior before gaping her mouth at his lustrous red orbs. She gazed dreamily before rasing her hands to cup his cheeks, bringing him close and whispering,

"... Wǒ ài nǐ." Before she brought him closer, taking him into a deep long kiss. Yōsei stared with her mouth wide and her heart panging painfully.

"... 'It's you I love', 'I love you.'" She spoke up. Everyone stared at her, confusedly until she continued.

"That's what _she_ just said." She finished, pointing at the young pinkette. A big 'Ooohh' spread across the room. Senshi's fingers curled and his face grew pinker than a raspberry as this strange girl continued to suffocate him with her lips. She eventually pulled away.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, wǒ de wángzǐ." She exclaimed bringing him close for a hug, purposely smushing her chest against his body.

"'I love you, Husband', she said." Yōsei translated. _What is this feeling I'm having? Rejection? Anger...? Sadness? No, it sort of feels in the middle of it all... Could this... Be what humans call... Jealousy...?_ Yōsei pondered to herself as she clutched where her heart would be. Senshi glanced over to Yōsei, noticing her spaced out expression at the floor. That's when he realised what she just said.

"Wait... _Husband!?" _He yelled, causing everyone to stare at him. Suddenly everyone but Yōsei began chanting for the 'couple'.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss kiss, kiss kiss kiss!" They chorused as Senshi's face became a tomato.

"Woah, woah, woah! This is clearly all a big mistake! I don't even know this girl!" Senshi defended, trying to return his face back to it's tan colour. He tried to convince them all, mainly Yōsei, who was now staring at him blankly, as if shunning him with her eyes.

" Yōsei! I swear I don't know her! She's just some random girl!" He cried, although it seemed she had ignored him and walked over to Tayori, trying to help him stand.

"Are you ok, Tayori-san?" She asked sincerely, a worried expression yet again wearing at her face.

"Y-yeah, my back just hurts a little." He replied to her, grunting in pain as she walked him over to one of the tables. As Yōsei did so, Senshi poked the girl clinging him, causing her to look up at him.

"Uh, excuse me, could you get us some drinks?" He asked politely as she grinned and nodded, walking over to the blunette behind the counter. Senshi sighed in relief as he walked over to the group, sheepishly smiling at Yōsei, who was now smiling in relief at his actions. He sat down next to the blonde girl, soon engaging in conversation with her as Tayori conversed with a young man, who was clearly able to tell them about Stornway.

Soon enough, the pinkette came back with drinks, but stopped and huffed in frustration when she saw Senshi and Yōsei engaging in conversation, occasionally brushing arms. She walked over to them, a devilish smile printed on her face as she set the drinks down. The girl casually walked up to Senshi, then grabbing his hands and slinking his arms around her waist so seh could sit on his lap. Senshi sweatdropped, visably annoyed at this strage girl's antics. Yōsei stared in disbelief at her as she continued to snuggle up to him, once again pressing her chest upon his body. Flustered, Senshi began to panic and started to talk incoherently.

"H-hey Y-y-yo-u! Y-you r-rea-all-ly n-need to c-c-c-c-cut that ou-u-ut!" He stuttered unbelivably.

" Wǒ ài nǐ! Wǒ ài nǐ!" The young girl exclaimed happily as she snuggled closer to him. Senshi couldn't take it anymore as his face had gotten as red as blood.

_SPLAT_

There Senshi was, on the floor with a massive nosebleed. Yōsei sighed and stood up without looking at the pile of goop and blood that is Senshi. She walked over to where the young bartender was and began to speak to her.

"Can I get a drink, please?" She mumbled.

"Comin' Ra'ght up, honey." She spoke in that redneck accent of her's. In a few seconda flat the blunette managed to fix up Yōsei a nice bevarage for her to drink. She dug through her pockets in search of any spare cash she may have had until the girl behind the bar rasied her hand in denial.

"No, no, no sweety. It's on the house." She said kindly. Yōsei smiled at her bringing the warm beverage up to her mouth. She could hear Senshi and that girl quarrlelling as she groaned in frustration.

"MEN." She groaned, placing a hand on her newly found headache. The girl jsut simply smirked, continuing the conversation.

"The name's Patty. Na'ce t' meetcha." She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yōsei..." she mumbled as she sipped her beverage. _Sweet._ She thought as she downed the drink. Yōsei suddenly felt much better, however the headache still lingered. But as soon as she stood up the blood rushed to her head, making her dizzy, as she tried to balance herself.

"Ugh... My head feels like it's full of helium.." She cringed before collapsing to the floor, face flushed eyes squinting closed. Senshi saw her sprawled out on the floor and shot out of his seat to go help her. He gently placed his hand behind her head and helped her sit up.

"Yōsei! Are you ok, Yōsei? Speak, please!" He cried, his face contorted with a look of concern. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes filled with pain.

"No.. Go away... Senshi... Go back to you fiance..." She mumbled before passing out. The pain drowned out everything around her...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Cliffy! Sowi... I had no more ideas for this chapter. Also, I will give you a clue on why Yōsei got ill. Remember when Erinn's dad came around and Erinn got ill because of the water? Well, there is someone that may have slipped something from that water into the drink supply at the inn NO NAMES CALLED *COUGH COUGH*Jenny*COUGH COUGH*... So yeah... Find out what happens in the next chapter of;**

**Help I've Fallen for and Angel, Literally, Chapter 4: A little choked up!? Yōsei is sick!**

**...**

**Read that in Senshi's voice btw ;)**

**I might not post this until a while after cuz my internet is being a dick so yeah,**

**Fanfictions to be expected:**

**New chapter of Help I've Fallen for and Angel, Literally!**

**New chapter of Paul and Dawn Shipping Tree**

**EdWin (EdwardxWinry Fullmetal Alchemist) One-shot**

**EdWin (EdwardxWinry Fullmetal Alchemist) Lemon**

**SoMa (MakaxSoul Soul Eater) One-shot**

**(Not Announced, Not Published/Publishing until further notice) OcxRyoga (Ranma 1/2) Fanfiction**

******(Not Announced, Not Published/Publishing until further notice) **AlphonsexOC Fanfiction

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed that and see you in the next episode**

Yōsei: ...

Senshi: Are you still mad at me?

Yōsei: ...No...

Senshi: Yes you are, Yōsei.

Yōsei: No. I'm not.

Senshi: Can I get a kiss? ;)

Yōsei: ***Blush* **W-w-well err... Of Course Not! W-what do you take me for?!

Senshi: Hahah, relax Yōsei, I was just kidding.

Yōsei: R&R Please, oh and don't forget to follow MysticMewtwo! She _did_ create us after all...

Senshi: Yeah, what she said. Hey does your head still hurt?

Yōsei: Gugh! ***Groans in pain***... Yeah...

**~MysticMewtwo**


End file.
